lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.01 Pilot, Deel 1 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof | Info=Geregisseerd door: J.J. Abrams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Jack's eye opening, looking up at the bamboo. Overhead shot panning out to show Jack is lying injured on the ground. Jack sees a dog, slowly gets up, in pain. Finds a little liquor bottle in his pocket. Then he runs though the bamboo and ends up at the beach. People screaming. He sees the wreckage. People limping and calling for help. Shot of the engine still spinning. Charlie getting too close to it. Jin screaming. Michael calling for Walt. REDSHIRT: Stay away from the gas. Stay there. screaming. Jack looks up at the wing. REDSHIRT #2 under the piece with the still moving engine: Help. Help. Somebody help me. Ahh, my leg. JACK: Give me a hand. You, c'mon, come over here. Give me a hand. group of redshirts (and Locke) gather around to lift the metal piece that's trapping the man. On the count of 3: 1, 2, 3. pulls the man out from under. One leg is bloody. Jack starts ripping the man's pants to get to the wound. Jack uses his tie as a tourniquet. CLAIRE: Help. Somebody please help me. Please help me. see Claire is pregnant and on her hands and knees. Jack sees her. JACK a redshirt and Locke: Okay, get him out of here. Get him away from the engine. Get him out of here. runs over to Claire through a lot of wreckage. CLAIRE: Help me please. I'm having contractions. JACK: How many months pregnant are you? CLAIRE: I'm nearly 8 months. looks over and sees Boone doing CPR on Rose. JACK Claire: How far apart are they coming? CLAIRE: I don't know, a few just happened. of Locke and Redshirt carrying bad-leg-guy away. Another guy starts walking in front of the engine and Locke sees him. LOCKE: Hey, hey, get away: guy gets sucked into the engine and the engine explodes. Shot of people running. Jack sort of falls on top of Claire to protect her. JACK: Listen to me, we're gonna: you're going to be okay, understand me. But you have to sit absolutely still. looking at Boone giving Rose mouth-to-mouth. JACK Hurley: Hey, you, come here. I need you to get this woman away from these fumes. Take her over there and stay with her. If her contractions occur any closer than 3 minutes apart call out to me. HURLEY: Oh, you've got to be kidding me. (Jack starts running off). Hey, what's your name? JACK: Jack. runs up to Boone and Rose. JACK: Stop. Her head's not tilted far back enough. You're blowing air into her stomach. BOONE: You sure? starts giving her mouth-to-mouth. BOONE: That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard. I'm licensed. JACK: Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about giving that license back. BOONE: Maybe we should do one of those hole things. You know, stick the pen in the throat? JACK: Yeah, good idea, you go get me a pen. runs off to get pens. JACK CPR: C'mon, c'mon. breathes. JACK: Big deep breaths, take breaths. of metal. Jack looks up to see a big piece of metal high up (the wing) on some of the wreckage starting to wobble. Claire and Hurley are right under where it would fall. Jack runs over to them. JACK he's running: Move, move, move! Get her up! Get her out of there! Hurley, and Claire run out of way as there is a huge explosion. A big piece of burning debris lands near Charlie. JACK Claire: You okay? CLAIRE: Yeah. JACK Hurley: You... sort of nods lying on the ground. Stay with her. HURLEY: Dude, I'm not going anywhere. sort of stumbling around the beach, looks into the fuselage. Takes a moment to steady himself, almost crying. BOONE up holding out a handful of pens: I didn't know which one would work best. JACK: They're all good. Thanks. of Jack going through a suitcase, and finding a sewing kit. Jack going to a deserted part of the beach and taking his jacket and shirt off. He has a big gash on his side. Kate comes walking by, doesn't know Jack is there. Kate rubbing her wrist. JACK: Excuse me. Did you ever use a needle? KATE: What? JACK: Did you ever: patch a pair of jeans? KATE: I, um, I made the drapes in my apartment. JACK: That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second. I could use a little help here. walks over to him. KATE: Help with what? shows her the wound, and she grimaces. JACK: Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor, but I just can't reach it. KATE: You want me to sew that up? JACK: It's just like the drapes, same thing. KATE: No, with the drapes I used a sewing machine. JACK: No, you can do this. I'm telling you. If you wouldn't mind. looks at her pleadingly. KATE: Of course I will. JACK: Thank you; her the little liquor bottle from his pocket It's for your hands. Save me some for the, for the wound. picks up a little sewing kit. KATE: Any color preference? JACK laughing: Standard black. dumps the vodka on his wound. of Sawyer lighting up a cigarette. Looking around. Then walking away, looks like he tosses his smoke down, disgusted-like; Claire standing by the shore; Hurley stacking airline food; Locke sitting alone looking out toward the ocean; Boone getting a "no service" signal on his cell phone. BOONE: C'mon. of Sayid adding wood to a big fire. SAYID Charlie: Hey you, what's your name? CHARLIE: Me? Charlie. SAYID: Charlie. We need help with the fire. No one will see it if it isn't big. CHARLIE: Okay, I'm on it. What's your name? SAYID: Sayid. CHARLIE: Sayid. I'm on it, Sayid. of Rose kissing the ring on her necklace; Kate sewing up Jack's wound. KATE: I might throw up on you. JACK his head: You're doing fine. KATE: You don't seem afraid at all. I don't understand that. JACK: Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl. And at the end, after 13 hours, I was closing her up and I, I accidentally ripped her dural sac, shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open and the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I: and the terror was just so crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it. (He's crying). So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for 5 seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine. KATE: If that had been me, I think I would have run for the door. JACK: No, I don't think that's true. You're not running now. of stars in night sky; Charlie writing F.A.T.E. on his taped fingers, sitting next to Sayid. SAYID: You think they would have come by now. CHARLIE: Huh? Who? SAYID: Anyone. of Shannon painting her toenails. Boone comes up, offers her a candy bar. SHANNON: As if I'm going to start eating chocolate. BOONE: Shannon, we may be here for awhile. SHANNON: The plane had a black box, idiot. They know exactly where they are, they're coming. I'll eat on the rescue boat. offers the chocolate again. I'll eat on the rescue boat. eats the chocolate. of Claire sitting on a piece of wreckage. Hurley comes up with a tray of airplane food. HURLEY: Hungry? CLAIRE: Yeah, thanks. HURLEY: Anymore, you know, baby stuff? CLAIRE: No. I'm okay. HURLEY: Well, hang in there. CLAIRE: Yeah, you too. arm comes back into the shot and gives her another meal. [Close up of Michael MICHAEL: You sure you're warm enough? of Walt lying on the beach under a blanket. He just nods, with a far-off look; shot of Jin and Sun. JIN (subtitled from Korean): You must not leave my sight. You must follow me wherever I go. Do you understand? nods. Don't worry about the others. We need to stay together. of Kate standing over Jack while he's working on the Marshal, examining the Marshal's wound. KATE: Do you think he's going to live? JACK: Do you know him? KATE: He was sitting next to me. of a leaf torn into the shape of an airplane. JACK camera at first: We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket. Dropped, maybe, 200 feet. The turbulence was: I blacked out. KATE: I didn't. I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. And then the, the front of the plane broke off. JACK: Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in. KATE: Why? JACK: Because there's a chance we could find the cockpit. If it's intact, we might be able to find a transceiver. We might be able to send out a signal, help the rescue party find us. KATE: How do you know all that? JACK: Took a couple flying lessons: wasn't for me. KATE: I saw some smoke, just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you. JACK: I don't know your name. KATE: I'm Kate. JACK: Jack. sound coming from the jungle. Everyone on the beach is looking; Kate looks; Locke looks (the camera pans forward toward him for a close up; Walt looks; Shannon and Boone look. SHANNON: What was that? looks back at Jack; Charlie and Sayid look. CHARLIE: That was weird, right? WALT: Was that Vincent? gets up and goes toward it. MICHAEL up to follow: It's not Vincent. of trees moving/getting smashed down. CLAIRE into the frame: Did anybody see that? HURLEY disbelief: Yeah. gets up, moves off. SHANNON: Boone!? moving toward the sound, except Michael who backs off. Everyone looking out at the trees moving/getting smashed. CHARLIE: Terrific. COMMERCIAL BREAK out of airplane window over wing above clouds. Shot of jack. Sound of cart rolling up. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: So, how's the drink? JACK: It's good. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: That wasn't a very strong reaction. JACK: Well, it's not a very strong drink. FLIGHT ATTENDANT him two more bottles: Shhh. Just don't tell anyone. JACK: This of course breaks some critical FAA regulations. puts one of the bottles in his coat pocket and drinks the other. He stands up, then Charlie comes by him in the aisle. CHARLIE: Excuse me. ROSE at Charlie, then at Jack: Guess he really had to go. FLIGHT ATTENDANDT background, to Charlie: Sir, excuse me. Flight Attendants run by. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Sir, excuse me. sits back down. Then there is turbulence. Jack puts on his seatbelt. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Ladies and gentleman, the pilot has put on the fasten seatbelt signs. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. JACK Rose: It's normal. ROSE: Oh, I know. I've just never been a very good flyer. My husband keeps reminding me that planes want to be in the air. JACK: Well, he sounds like a very smart man. ROSE: I'll be sure and tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom. plane is really shaking now. JACK: Well, I'll keep you company until he does. Don't worry it's going to be over: a sudden lurch and one passenger goes flying out of his seat and hits the ceiling. More shaking and screaming. The oxygen masks come down. Jack and Rose put their masks on. Shot of another guy putting his mask on. Shot of ocean, then Jack looking out at the ocean. Rose and a bunch of redshirts in the background. REDSHIRT: It didn't sound like an animal, not exactly. ROSE: That sound that it made, I keep thinking that there was something really familiar about it. REDSHIRT #2: Really? Where are you from? ROSE: The Bronx. REDSHIRT: Might be monkeys. It's monkeys. REDSHIRT #2: Technically, you know, we don't even know if we're on... (an island?) KATE up behind Jack: You ready? JACK: Kate, you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself. KATE: I'm coming. JACK smiling: Well, you're going to need better shoes. of a dead body's feet. Kate reaches down to take hiking boots, checks the size. She looks at Locke, who's looking at her. He gives her the "orange" smile. He keeps eating the orange and looks away. She looks slightly freaked out/disgusted. of a group: Michael, Walt, Charlie, Sayid, Boone and Shannon, with Hurley approaching. MICHAEL: Whatever it was, it wasn't natural. CHARLIE: Does anyone have any sun block? SHANNON: Yeah, I do. HURLEY: Oh, so, I was just looking inside the fuselage, it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the and looking at Walt b-o-d-y-s? MICHAEL: What are you spelling, man? Bodies? WALT: B-o-d-i-e-s. SAYID: Sounds like a good idea. SHANNON: No, they'll deal with it when they get here. JACK entering: We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team. (To Boone) You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand? BOONE: Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg, the tourniquet? JACK: I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be alright. BOONE: Yeah, cool. Good job. CHARLIE: I'll come with you. I want to help. JACK: I don't need any more help. CHARLIE: No, it's cool, I don't really feel like standing still, so. nods. Excellent. of valley looking out toward sea. You can see Jack, Charlie, and Kate in the distance coming toward camera. KATE: Can I ask you something? CHARLIE: Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting. KATE: Have we ever met anywhere? CHARLIE: No, that would be unlikely. I look familiar, though, right? KATE: Yeah. CHARLIE: Can't quite place it? KATE: No, I can't. CHARLIE: Yeah, I think I know. KATE: You do? CHARLIE singing: You all everybody/You all everybody. You've never heard that song? KATE: I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell -- CHARLIE: That's us. Driveshaft. Look, the ring -- second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Driveshaft? KATE incredulous: The band? CHARLIE: Yeah, the band. KATE: You were in Driveshaft? CHARLIE: I am in Driveshaft. I play bass. KATE: Serious? CHARLIE: Yeah, Charlie. Track 3, you know, I do backing vocals. KATE: My friend Beth would freak. She loved you guys. CHARLIE: Give me Beth's number, I'll call her: I'd love to. JACK: Hey -- KATE: Have you ever heard of Driveshaft? CHARLIE singing: You all everybody... JACK his head: We've got to keep moving. KATE: You were good. CHARLIE: We are good -- back together -- in the middle of a comeback. pans down to reveal Vincent; shot of Locke alone on the beach looking out to sea; we see clouds forming, sound of thunder. Shot of Kate, Charlie, Jack in the jungle in the rain. CHARLIE: Hey guys, is this normal? Day turning into night, you know? End of the world type weather. Is this -- guys? of Locke sitting on the beach with people running around to get out of the rain. Locke just sits there. Jin kicks a guy out from Jin and Sun's little overhang of debris; Hurley runs past Boone and says something (?). Shot of Michael holding something up (some kind of tarp?) under some debris, puts his arm on Walt's shoulder. Shot of Locke alone on the beach in a sort of meditation pose (music is sort of bittersweet). Locke holds his arms out, turns his face up to the rain, seems happy; we see the monster in the jungle by the beach. Claire and Rose see it. CLAIRE: There it is again. ROSE: Oh my god. of Jack, Kate, Charlie coming upon the cockpit. They all look a bit scared. JACK: Well, let's do this. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack, Kate, and Charlie making their way to the cockpit wreckage. CHARLIE: Let's get this trans... JACK: Transceiver. CHARLIE: Transceiver thing and get out, then. see them climbing up, through the front of the plane. There are dead bodies. Jack can't open the cockpit door, bangs on it with a fire extinguisher. It opens and body comes falling out. JACK Kate: You okay? KATE: Yeah. CHARLIE: I'm fine. Charlie's fine, by the way. I'm okay. JACK Kate: Hey, you don't have to come up here. KATE: No, I'm good. and Jack get inside the cockpit. KATE: So, what does a transceiver look like? JACK: Complicated walkie-talkie. climbs over the pilot looking for the transceiver when suddenly the pilot takes a breath. JACK: Hey, can you hear me? Kate I need that water. gives the pilot some water Here you go, take it. PILOT: How many survived? JACK: At least 48. Does anything feel broken? PILOT: No. My head's a little dizzy, that's all. JACK: It's probably a concussion. PILOT: How long has it been? JACK: 16 hours. PILOT: 16 hours? Has anybody come? JACK: Not yet. PILOT: 6 hours in. Our radio went out, no one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji, by the time we hit turbulence we were 1000 miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place. JACK: Do you have a transceiver? pilot moves to go get it. JACK: Good, that's what we were hoping. Look, you shouldn't try to move. PILOT: No, no. I'm okay. It's okay. Transceiver's right there. It's right there. gets it and hands it to the pilot. JACK Kate: Where's Charlie? goes to look for Charlie. The pilot is fiddling with the transceiver. PILOT: It's not working. KATE through cabin, seeing dead bodies: Charlie? comes out of the bathroom. KATE: What were you doing in the bathroom? CHARLIE: What? plane starts shaking. We hear the monster sounds. Shot of Kate and Charlie, Pilot and Jack reacting. PILOT: What the hell was that? JACK: Kate. of Kate going back into Cockpit with Charlie's help. KATE: It's right outside. PILOT: What, what's right outside? JACK: Shhhh. looks terrified. We see the shadow of the monster going past window. Jack tries to look out the window to see it. The pilot goes up to try and see it and climbs part way out of an opening above. Charlie comes into the cockpit. The pilot gets snatched out of a broken window. There's blood all over the window. CHARLIE: What the hell just happened? crashing and shaking. Jack reaches for the transceiver which the pilot put down in the co-pilot's seat, just it before it falls. The cockpit falls to the ground from it's inclined position. Jack is reaching for the transceiver. KATE: Jack, c'mon. CHARLIE: Just leave it. grabs it. They run. Monster sounds, running, anxious music. Charlie falls. His leg is trapped in some vines. Jack goes back to rescue him. Kate keeps running and ends up alone. KATE terrified: J-j-Jack. door slamming sound/big footstep sounds. Kate is trying to compose herself 1-2-3-4-5. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Kate, she hears something and looks off. Charlie comes up behind her, she turns to find him and knocks him down. KATE: Where the hell's Jack? CHARLIE: I don't know. KATE: You see him? CHARLIE: Yeah, he pulled me up. KATE: Where is he? CHARLIE: I don't know. KATE: How can you not know? CHARLIE: We got separated. Look, I fell down. He came back for me, that thing was... KATE: Did you see it? CHARLIE: No, no, it was right there. We were dead, it was right there. I was, and then Jack came back and he pulled me up. I don't where he is. looks around. KATE: We have to go back for him. CHARLIE: Go back. There? Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing. KATE: Then don't come. walks off, Charlie gets up to follow (reluctantly). CHARLIE: Kate. of jungle. Kate and Charlie walking around. CHARLIE: I heard you shout. I heard you shout, Jack. I'm Charlie by the way. sees something. CHARLIE: What is that? picks up pilot's wings from the muddy ground. Shot shifts focus from wings to the reflection in the water where they see the pilot's body in the tree above them. CHARLIE: What is...? JACK approaching: It's the pilot. KATE: Did you see it? JACK: No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes. CHARLIE up to the pilot in the tree: Guys, how does something like that happen? of bloody pilot in the treetop, bloody and with face-skin torn off, but not eaten. Category: Transcripten